Chuck vs The Vegas Strip
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck, Casey, Abe, Morgan, Jeff, Lester and a number of guys go to Las Vegas to have a bachelor party for Awesome. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Final Resolution.


_The episode opens on a Thursday Night around 7pm with the facade of Casa Bartowski where you see a large bus in front. Chuck Bartowski opted to close up shop at Buy More for good reason because in three day his sister Ellie Bartowski and future brother-in-law Devon Gordon were getting married. which is on Sunday June 14th. He first had to have the okay from the home office and thankfully they accepted his request. Two weeks prior Devon's family consisting of his father Samuel, his mother Diane, his brothers Drew and Garrett, his aunt Lois and uncle Boyd from his mother's side, his uncle Michael and Tina from his father's side, as well as, his cousin Tyler arrived leading the Gordon and the Bartowski clan to have a rehearsal dinner. The scene begins Thursday night in the courtyard where you see Bartowski/Gordon women, as well as, Sarah, Anna, and Jayne in the background as Awesome speaks two his two younger brothers with Chuck, Abe, Casey, Samuel, and three of Awesome's frat brothers (Brody, Kyle, Terrence) behind him. Awesome begins to speak_  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at his two younger brothers_ Sorry you two…you can't come with us to Vegas and besides mom won't let you go.

_cut to Awesome's mom with her arms crossed_  
**  
Garrett:** _looks at Awesome_ This is totally not awesome D…can't you talk to mom for us and convince her to let us go with you.  
**  
Drew:** _looks at his brother and then at Awesome_ Yeah big bro…this is so not cool and to think we always thought of you as our awesome older brother who came through for us when it counted the most.  
**  
Awesome:** _grins_ Hey…I'm still you're awesome older brother but the thing is I can't go against mom on this. She doesn't want your young minds corrupted by what goes on in Sin City.  
**  
Garrett:** _sour look on his face_ This bites…she never lets us doing anything awesome with you.  
**  
Awesome:** _puts hands on both their shoulders_ I'm sorry little bros…_points behind him towards their dad's direction_…dad even agrees with her on this.  
**  
Drew:** _leans into whisper to Awesome_ He has to agree with mom because he's totally whipped.

_cut to Awesome, Garret, and Drew laughing leading all three of them to do a fist tap as Diana Gordon has this suspicious motherly look on her face that reads what are they laughing about. Garrett and Drew turn around and walk into Ellie's apartment leading the men to say goodbye to their women with Ellie walking up to Awesome_  
**  
Ellie:** _hugs Awesome_ You behave yourself you hear me.  
**  
Awesome:** _smiles_ Indeed I will and I'll call you when I get there…I promise.  
**  
Ellie:** You better

_They kiss leading to the shot to cut to Samuel and Diane_  
**  
Diane:** You keep everybody in line and watch over my baby boy.  
**  
Samuel:** I'll try.  
**  
Diane:** _puts hand on his shoulder_ Stay safe and put your wallet in your sock.

_They kiss leading to the shot to cut to Casey and Jayne_  
**  
Jayne:** _looks at Casey_ Have a great time and don't forget what I said to do if some skanky woman tries to come on to you.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Head butt her in the face  
**  
Jayne:** _smiles_ Exactly

_They kiss leading the shot to cut to Morgan and Anna_  
**  
Anna:** _hands Morgan 100 dollars_ Put it all on black 7  
**  
Morgan:** Are you sure?

**Anna:** Sure I'm sure…you're my heroic man and lucky charm.

_They kiss leading the shot to cut to Chuck and Sarah_  
**  
Sarah:** _hugs and looks at Chuck_ Try not to get into trouble.  
**  
Chuck:** _Chuckish smile_ As the best man who is throwing this bachelor party I can guarantee you that we'll all be on our best behavior.  
**  
Sarah:** Uh huh…just get back here in one piece.

_They kiss leading to a shot of Jeff looking at Lester_  
**  
Lester:** _looks straight ahead_ I'm not kissing you.

_cut to a semi disappointed look on Jeff's face. You then see Abe walking into the courtyard_  
**  
Abe:** Whoever is going to Vegas get on the bus now or you're walking there.  
**  
Jeff:** _eyes widen leading to a big grin_ Time to get liquored up!

_The scene ends with the all the guys leaving the courtyard leading the women to wave goodbye as they go and board the big bus to Las Vegas for what they hope is a day that they will never forget or remember. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with song Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley as you see the bus enter Sin City at around 10pm with shots of the Las Vegas Hilton, Caesar's Palace, Bellagio, and the MGM Grand. After a moment or two you see the big bus pull into The Hard Rock Hotel leading all the guys to file out and stretch their legs. When they all walk in Chuck goes to the front desk to check in and after a few minutes he walks back to the group holding 4 key cards leading him to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at everybody_ Okay…everybody huddle up. _cut to all the guys standing in front of/nearby Chuck_ Since there are fourteen of us, 2 beds to a room plus an extra cot provided by the hotel, and only 4 rooms you have to decide now who you are going to be roomies with for 2 night.

_cut to everybody scrambling like little children playing to find their roommates. You see Jeff, Lester, and Morgan separately go up to look at Casey who gives a low grunt leading them to walk away quickly_  
**  
Awesome:** _points finger in air_ Hey Chuckles…I got my roommates.

_cut to Chuck looksing and seeing that Awesome has 3 of his frat brothers as his roommates_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Awesome_ Because you're room is the deluxe suite…its located down the hall and there's only one bed…but there are couches in there.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at his frat bros then at Chuck_ No worries bro…they'll do rock paper scissors on who gets the floor.

_cut to Chuck nodding as he hands Awesome his key card to the suite 423 and as he turns around he's talks to himself under his breathe_  
**  
Chuck:** Why I do I have this funny feeling that they possibly might end up with a dead donkey in their room? _chuckles a bit_ Where would they even find a donkey in Las Vegas?

_Chuck's concentration on Awesome's group is interrupted by Samuel Gordon_  
**  
Samuel:** Chuck…my roommates are my brother Michael, brother-in-law Boyd, and my nephew Tyler. He's okay sleeping on the floor.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…_hands Sam his key card to suite 401_…here ya go Mr. Gordon.

_cut to Morgan getting Chuck's attention leading to turn around to see Lester and Jeff as his roommates_  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…has Siegfried and Roy as his roommates. Here you go Morgan…_hands him his key card to room 402 and grabs Lester's video camera bag_…and I'll take that.

**Lester:** Hey…why did you bogart my camera bag?  
**  
Chuck:** _walks up and pulls Lester in_ Need I remind you about the dvd you two Joe Francis wannabes made a while back. I'm just taking the temptation away from you pervets.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Chuck_ Lame

_cut to Chuck giving a look to Jeff then scans the remaining parties that are left which are his father Abe and Casey_  
**  
Chuck:** _grins_ Well fellas…I guess we're roomies for the night. We have suite 403.  
**  
Casey:** Bartowski…if I had to share a room with the retarded version of the Blue Man Group I would have thrown them out of the window the minute I stepped in it.  
**  
Abe:** _puts hand on shoulder_ Its okay son…breathe.  
**  
Chuck:** Casey…buddy…relax. You're rooming with me and my dad...you don't any problems there.  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Chuck as he leans in to talk to him_ Problems? I know I don't have any problems bunking with Carmichael…but you I have a problem with?  
**  
Chuck:** _gives a weird look to Casey_ Why me?  
**  
Casey:** Do you know that you talk in your sleep?  
**  
Chuck:** Everybody talks in their sleep now and then Casey?  
**  
Casey:** Not when it involves you having dreams about Agent Walker.

_cut to Chuck's eyes widening and Abe looking at Chuck_  
**  
Chuck:** _curious tone_ You're not by any chance going to add those to you're audio surveillance reports/files are you?  
**  
Casey:** No…_cut to a look of relief on Chuck's face_…and why put anyone else through the pure torture of hearing you talk in your sleep let alone sing. _Cut to Chuck's eyes widening even more_ For God's sake…I had to endure that pain when we had that mission at the Sinatra Lounge at the Dandridge Hotel where your cover was a lounge singer and you sang Hall and Oates' Sarah Smile nearly a year ago…sober. I had to drink myself to sleep to get that song out of my head, which was stuck in there for 2 weeks…_puts up 2 fingers_…2 weeks Bartowski. I need a drink just thinking about it.  
**  
Abe:** _puts hand on Casey's shoulder_ Calm down…_looks at Chuck and whispers in his ear_…Good thing I brought a bonsai tree to calm his nerves.

_cut to Chuck nodding at his dad and then looking at everybody leading him to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** All right…since we had a long ride here…I suggest we turn in for the night so we can be fresh and energized…_points both fingers at Awesome_…for my future-brother-in-law's awesome bachelor party.

_The scene ends as you see everybody with big smiles on their faces leading all of them to grab their stuff and head to their rooms to catch some shut eye_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day around 9:30 am at Casa Bartowski where you see Ellie eating breakfast when her cell phones rings. On the other end is Awesome as a back and forth conversation shot begins_  
**  
Awesome:** Hey babe…how is my awesome bride-to-be doing this morning?  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ I'm doing great and eating breakfast. Oh…in a couple hours or so Sarah and I will talk with Mary about the last minute details about our wedding Sunday. What are you doing?  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at the guys while talking to Ellie_ We're all eating breakfast at Mr. Lucky's 24/7 with they guys.

_cut to all the guys saying their hellos from where they are into Awesome phone and then cut back to Ellie who hears it on her end_  
**  
Ellie:** I miss you already…do you miss me?  
**  
Awesome:** Of course I miss you.

_cut to all the guys getting into the conversation by yelling they miss her as well leading to the patrons in the restaurant to look at all of them_  
**  
Ellie:** _laughs_ Anyways…what do you guys have planned for today?  
**  
Awesome:** To be perfectly honest, I don't really know what the plan is for today. You have to talk to my awesome best man who is running the show.  
**  
Ellie:** _curious tone_ Let me talk to Chuck.

_cut to Chuck who is in the middle of eating a stack of pancakes when Awesome elbows him and hands him the phone telling him its Ellie. He gulps the remaining bites down, wipes his mouth, sips his glass of orange juice, and takes the phone leading to the back and forth conversation shot between brother and sister_  
**  
Chuck:** What's up sis?  
**  
Ellie:** Will there be a female stripper involved?  
**  
Chuck:** Well good morning to you…and no…I've hired Carrot Top to do his comedy act for us.  
**  
Ellie:** _demanding tone_ Funny…answer my question.  
**  
Chuck:** I cannot divulge whether or not there will be one because your fiancé is sitting right beside me and…

_cut to Chuck looking at Awesome as his 3 frat brothers root him on as he's chugging down a whole bottle of maple syrup_  
**  
Ellie:** And what?  
**  
Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Do you really want to know because I'm not asking what you, Sarah and the rest of the ladies are planning on doing for you bachelorette party or if there will be a male stripper there.  
**  
Ellie:** _agitated tone_ Fine!  
**  
Chuck:** Fine!  
**  
Ellie:** Fine!  
**  
Chuck:** Wait…wait…hold on…should you be having this argument with Awesome instead? The bachelor party is for him…besides…he should be getting the third degree not me.  
**  
Ellie:** Since you're the best man you're personally responsible for the safety and well being of my husband-to-be. I don't want to find when he gets back any tattoos on him or get a call that he's in jail with the rest of Ocean's 11 rejects. If I do I swear I'm going to beat the living snot out of you like I did when we were younger. Do you hear me Chuck? _cut back to Chuck who is focused on Morgan who is having a contest to see how many stacks of pancakes he can eat against Awesome. After a moment or two you see Morgan eyes start to flutter and then falls backwards to the floor leading Ellie to speak up again_ Chuck do you hear me?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…sis…get awesome a tattoo with your name on it and you'll send bail money if we're in jail. I got it…Ellie I have to go…I think Morgan is going through pancake overload.  
**  
Ellie:** Chuck…don't you hang up on me!

_cut to Chuck hanging up on muffled screams by Ellie on the other end as he and the rest of the guys check on Morgan with Casey just looking at all this leading him to go back to eating his scrambled eggs, toasts, and drinking his coffee like nothing has happened_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a montage of clips through the day as they go down the vegas strip stopping at a couple clubs such as Pure at Caesar's Palace and Coyote Ugly in NYNY Las Vegas where Chuck informed the ladies about Devon getting married leading the ladies to announce to the crowd that he's their guest of honor giving him special attention. After several hours of dancing and a bit of drinking the guys end up back at the Hard Rock Hotel at around 3pm where you see them walking slightly drunk, but ready to gamble. Awesome begins to speak_  
**  
Awesome:** This place is absolutely awesome.  
**  
Brody:** _jumps on Awesome's back_ You got that right bro…_looks at some women pass by_…and the ladies are hot.

_cut to Brody pointing to Awesome and his 2 other frat brother at the women that passed by them leading Brody, Terrence, and Kyle to go off to talk to them_  
**  
Awesome:** _points at his frat brothers_ You guys go have an awesome time chasing the ladies.  
_cut Awesome watching his 3 frat brothers getting their game on when Morgan speaks up_  
**  
Morgan:** _grins as he spot craps_ Well boys…I'm feeling lucky so see you later.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Morgan then leans over to Lester_ 100 dollars says he's broke in 5 minutes.  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Morgan and smirks_ You have a bet my man.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Lester_ I love you.  
**  
Lester:** What?  
**  
Jeff:** _points down_ I said there's something on your shoe.  
**  
Chuck:** _yells at everybody in his intoxicated state_ Remember meet back at the elevators around …_hold up 5 fingers_…6 pm because that's when the party begins.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks over his shoulder as he walks_ I wouldn't miss it for the world buddy.

_cut to Morgan tripping on a potted plant leading him to fall on the floor but immediately gets back up. You then see everybody separate as Lester and Jeff spot the roulette wheel leading them to head towards it. Sam and his brother-in-law head towards the slot machines, Tyler heads towards the blackjack tables leading Casey, Chuck, and Abe heading towards the poker tables. After a moment or two you see Chuck, Abe, Awesome, Casey and another gentlemen sitting at the poker table. A few minutes into playing Chuck begins to strike up a conversation with the gentlemen_**Chuck:** My name is Chuck…this guy right he is my father Abe…my future brother-in-law Devon…and the ball of fun sitting right there with a scowl on his face is John.  
_  
cut to the man shaking Chuck's hand and waving to both Abe, Awesome, and Casey as he proceeds to tell them his name_  
**  
Man:** Hey guys…my name's Rusty…Rusty Ryan. So I'm guessing you guys are here for a bachelor party. _cut to the guys nodding leading Rusty to look at Awesome_…One last fun filled night of debauchery before tying the knot and leaving behind the end of your single days for good.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Rusty_ I don't think of it as an end, but more along the lines of a new beginning because I marrying an awesome woman, who I am madly in love with. How about you…you married?  
**  
Rusty:** Yeah…2 years…_takes out his wallet to show her picture to the guys_…her name is Isabel and we're expecting our first child in about a month. We don't know whether it's a boy or a girl…she wants to be surprised. I'm already freaking out and she's not even born yet…looks around…Isabel is around here somewhere.  
**  
Abe:** Well congratulations son and its normal to feel that way. Hell…when my late wife was pregnant with my daughter and my son here I was freaking out just like you. Every thought imaginable rushed into my head. Am I going to be able to provide for them? Will I be able to always be for them whenever they need me? Can I protect them from being hurt? I hope I don't screw up their lives and end up sharing what I did to them on tv. Plus a whole lot more that can have you ripping your hair out…but as you can see by my son here…he turned out to be a fine young man and I am proud of him for what he's accomplished.

_cut to Chuck smiling at his dad_  
**  
Awesome:** Indeed…Chuck has accomplished a lot.  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ More than you'll ever know.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey a look and then Rusty speaking up_  
**  
Rusty:** _grins_ Those are the exact same thoughts that are going on in my head. How did you ever get through it?  
**  
Abe:** I focused more on the positive aspects of what my kids would bring me rather than focusing on the negative ones and once you do that you start to relax. Remember these words an old friend once told me…_cut to Rusty, Awesome, and Chuck listening intently with Casey semi listening as he continues to play poker_…Go with the flow.  
**  
Rusty:** Go with the flow…_smiles_…I'll remember that.

_The scene ends with Chuck, Abe, Awesome, and not so much Casey befriend someone new as they continue to play poker_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at Casa Bartowski where you see Ellie, Sarah, and the rest of the women minus Anna sitting in the living room as the wedding planner goes over some last minute details before she finalizes it. After a moment or two there is a general conversation amongst the ladies leading Sarah to begins the conversation_  
**  
Sarah:** So have you heard from Devon?  
**  
Ellie:** _agitated tone_ Yeah…he called me this morning.  
**  
Diane:** You sound angry…did my boy do or say something because I'll call him right now and give him a talking to.  
**  
Ellie:** No…its not about him…it's about Chuck.  
**  
Sarah:** _quickly looks at Sarah_ What about Chuck?  
**  
Ellie:** _starts to tear up_ You're boyfriend is responsible for my fiancé's well being and I don't want him ending up being a tattooed freak with a jail record.  
**  
Sarah:** _gets up and holds Ellie's hand_ Ellie…listen to yourself. I don't know if its pre-wedding jitters that's causing you to have these outrageous thoughts but your brother isn't going to bring him back tattooed or get him thrown in jail.  
**  
Ellie:** _biting her fingernails_ How do you know?  
**  
Sarah:** Because I'm looking at the woman who taught him to be the kind of man I fell in love with. He's an amazing, kind, compassionate man who has a good heart, and even though he does have a tendency to not listen at time he puts others before himself. That's the mark of a good upbringing…an upbringing you instilled in him when you became not just a big sister to Chuck, but also took the role of loving mother and strict father.  
**  
Mary:** _looks at Ellie_ She's right…even though I haven't spent time with Chuck I have had conversations with him and he seems to be a special guy who loves you and would do anything for you, within legal reason of course. He holds you in high regard.  
**  
Diane:** _sits beside Ellie looking at her_ Don't worry about Devon…that's my job until you two get married.

_cut to Ellie laughing_  
**  
Sarah:** _wiping away tears from her face_ Feel better?  
**  
Ellie:** Yeah…thanks you guys.  
**  
Sarah:** Don't mention it and besides…the guys are probably having a blast in Las Vegas and are too busy having wild fun.

_as she says that the scene immediately cuts to Awesome, Casey, Chuck, Abe, and Rusty sitting at a table having a mellow conversation about life, marriage, and kids as you see Casey who is a bit drunk begins to speak_  
**  
Casey:** I want to have a wife and kids someday.  
**  
Chuck:** Really?  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Yes really  
**  
Rusty:** How many?  
**  
Casey:** 2…a boy and a girl.  
**  
Awesome:** That is awesome John…you and Jayne would make great parents.  
**  
Casey:** _points at Awesome_ You think…you would too Devon and your kids would be handsome ones at that. _points at Chuck_ Chuck…I believe you and Sarah would make great parents as well despite your situation.  
**  
Rusty:** looks at Casey then at Chuck What situation?  
**  
Abe:** Casey…I think you've had enough to drink.  
**  
Casey:** _waves off Abe_ I'm fine...the situation with Chuck…he has government secrets in his head otherwise known as The Intersect and the woman who everybody thinks is your girlfriend is actually a C.I.A trained super spy who has been assigned to you in order to protect those secrets. If her superiors knew about it…she would immediately be reassigned. Oh…and I work the NSA who at one time was order to kill him.

_The scene ends with a freaked out look on Chuck's face and Abe's eyes widening up at what Casey just said as the camera focuses on the torso shot of Awesome and Rusty who are holding their drinks as they both look at Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Morgan walking around and eventually meeting up with Lester and Jeff. When they walk up to him its Jeff who begins to speak up_  
**  
Jeff:** _sly smile_ So...did you lose Anna's money?

cut to Lester looking at Jeff then to Morgan  
**  
Morgan:** Actually…I won 1000 dollars. _cut to Jeff and Lester's jay dropping to the floor as he shows them the money_ Anna's choice of black 7 was right on the money.  
**  
Jeff:** _starts salivating_ What are you going to do with the money?  
**  
Morgan:** I'm going to be responsible with it and put it in a savings bond so that Anna and I can have a little nest egg.  
**  
Lester:** _chimes in_ Screw that…let's go to the sports bar and bet it all on a race horse. It's a sure thing Morgan and we already picked…  
**  
Morgan:** _interrupts Lester_ Are you nuts? Bet Anna's money on a horse…need I remind you this is Anna we're talking about. _points at Lester's upper torso_…the same Anna who nearly twisted off your nipples. Yeah I she told me what she did to you and imagine what she would do to you if she lost her money. Nope…I'm not taking any chance. The old Morgan would have bet it and probably lost the whole thing but you see I'm a mature, responsible adult who is in a committed relationship unlike you two.  
**  
Lester:** _looks down then up at Morgan_ So…you want to do it?  
**  
Morgan:** Hell yeah…I'll just tell Anna I won 500 dollars.

_You see Morgan, Lester and Jeff walking off camera leading the scene to cut back to an intoxicated Awesome and Rusty who have just heard an intoxicated Casey just spill the beans on who he and Sarah really, as well as, Chuck having the intersect in his head. You see Abe and Chuck's eyes are wider than ever before and after a dramatic pause a burst of laughter comes from both Awesome and Rusty. Awesome begins to speak_  
**  
Awesome:** _laughing_ John you are such a kidder.

_cut to Chuck nervously laughing as he looks at his father leading everybody else to laugh_  
**  
Rusty:** _laughs and points at Casey_ John…you made me laugh so hard that I think I peed myself.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Chuck_ Chuck has government secrets in his head…John and Sarah are spies…that could only happen in tv or in the movies. _laughs a bit more as he stands to put his hand on Casey's shoulder_ Thanks John for making me laugh in order to keep me stress free…you're awesome.  
**Casey:** _looks at Awesome_ You're welcome?  
**  
Abe:** _in calm voice as he puts his hand on Casey's shoulder_ Yeah…that's John for you...a regular comedian.  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous laughter_ He's a laugh riot…you should see him do his shtick at work.

_cut to Chuck looks at his dad giving out a big sigh of relief then looks at his watch and sees its about time for the main event. Chuck and the rest of the guys shake Rusty's hand, as well as, exchange phone numbers after finding out that Rusty lives in Cali and not too far away from them. Chuck talks into his fathers ear and then walks off for a second to place a call and after a moment or two everybody is near the elevators waiting to go up to their rooms. Chuck looks at everybody and begins to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** _swaying back and forth_ First off…I want everybody standing still.  
**  
Morgan:** We are standing still.

_cut to Abe holding his son stationary_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ Thanks dad…_cut to Abe nodding leading Chuck to look at everybody_…the main event is about to start in an hour so go to your rooms, sober up, shower if you have to, because the real fun is about to start…_points at Awesome_…for you big guy.

_cut to everybody hooting and hollering with the exception of Samuel, Boyd, and Michael who just raise a fist in the air. Suddenly Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** _yells_ Hold on…I have something to say.

_cut to everybody quieting down and looking at Casey_  
**  
Chuck:** What is it buddy?  
**  
Casey:** _points finger in the air_ I have to puke.

_cut to him running to the bathroom nearby_  
**  
Abe:** I'll stay and look after him.

_Abe is about to leave when Chuck stops him_  
**  
Chuck:** No dad…I'll stay with him. You just have everybody in Devon's room at 7pm because there will be a special guest arriving. I'll catch up later.  
**  
Abe:** _grins_ All right…see you later son.

_cut to everybody again hooting and hollering as Abe herds them all into the elevator. The scene ends with Chuck with a close up Chuck as he walks off camera to check on Casey_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the bathroom where you see Chuck washing his face to sober up a bit and as he does you suddenly hear sounds of heaving from a closed stall directly behind him. Chuck begins to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks in the mirror_ You all right big guy?

_cut to a shot of Casey's feet sticking out from under the stall_

**Voice of Casey:** Does it sound like I'm all right Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _turns around and crosses arms_ You know you not only nearly jeopardized you and Sarah's cover, but also jeopardized the safety of The Intersects as well to Awesome and Rusty no less. What if there were bad guys like Fulcrum around?

_you then hear a flush, then Casey opening the door, walking out, wiping his mouth, and then going to the sink to wash his face. After he does he looks at mirror leading him to respond to Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** They weren't and relax Bartowski because Awesome and Rusty were hammered. They thought I was joking and besides they both will forget what I said tomorrow.  
**  
Chuck:** Are you sure?  
**  
Casey:** Sure I'm sure…_cut to Chuck breathing out a sigh of relief_…but…if they do find out about us…I would have to kill them. _cut to Chuck quickly looking at Casey who is still looking straight into the mirror then turns to look at Chuck with a smirk on his face_ I'm just kidding Bartowski…_puts hand on Chucks shoulder_…jeez loosen up will ya.

_cut to Casey taking one more look in the mirror, looks at Chuck, and then runs back into the stall leading you to hear heaving sounds again. The camera pans to Chuck who has this grimacing/sympathetic look on his face. The scene switches to Devon's room around 6:58 where you see all the guys sitting around waiting for the special guest to arrive leading Awesome to speak up_  
**  
Awesome:** Where are Casey and Chuck? They don't want to miss the special guest who Chuck took the effort to call for me. He should be here.

_cut to everybody agreeing leading to Abe to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** He will be here boys…he's with Casey who had a bit too much to drink.

_As Abe says that there is a knock at the door leading Morgan to answer it. When he opens the door there stands a beautiful dark brunette woman, about 5'7, black wire rim glasses, hair put up tight in a bun, wearing a dark medium length skirt above the knee, black high heels, white shirt, with a black tie, and wearing read coat with The Hard Rock Hotel logo on the jacket holding a walkie talkie.. She is not alone because behind her is a really big African American guy about 6'5 imagine Big Black from MTV's Rob and Big, bald, wearing black pants, black shoes, white shirt, black tie, the same red coat with hotel logo on it, and holding something behind him that Morgan or the rest of the guys can't see. Morgan speaks up_  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at dark brunette woman with nervousness_ Is there a problem?

_cut to two of them walking in, looking around, and then looking at all the guys_

**Woman:** We had several complaints of guest that they are being disturbed by loud noises coming from this room. Is that true?  
**  
Morgan:** No ma'am…we've been out for most of the day.  
**  
Woman:** Who is in charge or the leader of the group.  
**  
Awesome:** _chimes in_ Chuck is…but he is not here right now.  
**  
Woman:** Who are you?  
**  
Awesome:** I'm Devon Gordon and my friends are he for my bachelor party and the man you're looking for is with another friend at the moment. You should be talking to him…I'll be more than glad to call him.  
**  
Woman:** That won't be necessary…_brings chair in the middle of the room facing the fire place_…could you please sit here sir.

_cut to everybody staying dead silent as you see Jeff, Lester, and Morgan hiding behind Abe as all three give a freaked out look towards each other_  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at the big guy and then sits down in the chair_ Look…we didn't do anything wrong and the supposed noise complaint…that was just not awesome on whoever complained about us. Let's go look for Chuck…he's my best man…  
**  
Woman:** _interrupts Awesome_ Actually sir…_takes off glasses, removes the bun from her hair letting her hair fall, and then sits on Awesome's lap looking into his eyes_…I'm the stripper your friend Chuck ordered just for you.

_cut to the big man taking from behind his back a portable cd player, puts it on the table, and then hits play leading them to all to hear a seductive song_  
**  
Woman:** Hi…may name is Simone.

_cut to Simone getting off Awesome, unbuttoning her shirt and then the camera pans to Awesome with the guys behind him leading you to see her shirt landing on top of Awesome's head. The scene ends with the happy realization from all the guys in the room as they quickly sit on the couches/chairs as they prepare to see Simone perform for not only Awesome, but also the guys as well_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the elevator lobby where you see Casey and Chuck walking up with Chuck pushing the up bottom. As the doors open, Chuck and Casey enter and as the doors close you suddenly hear a woman's voice who asks to hold the doors leading to Casey to do so. When the doors re-open you see a pregnant woman in a maternity dress hobble in leading her to smile and speak up_  
**  
Woman:** _out of breathe_ Thank you.  
**  
Casey:** _nods_ No…problem ma'am.

_After about a second or two Chuck realizes nobody has pushed the buttons to go up. So he does and in doing so he looks at the woman leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Excuse me…is you're name Isabel?

**Isabel:** _cautious tone_ Yes…yes it is. Why do you ask?  
**  
Chuck:** Oh…I'm not a stalker or trying to pick you up…not that you're an attractive woman…  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ We met your husband earlier…Rusty Ryan.  
**  
Isabel:** Oh…well I just talked with him and he told me about meeting some new friends.

_just as she says that the elevator suddenly breaks down leading the lights to go all black. After a second or two the emergency lights kick on with Chuck visibly freaking out leading Isabel to look at Casey_  
**  
Isabel:** _holding her stomach_ Is he always like this?  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck then at Isabel_ Oh you have no idea.

_The scene switches from the broken elevator to Awesome room where you see Abe standing in foreground with a blurred image of Simone giving Awesome a lap dance. You then see Morgan walk up to talk to Abe as the camera switches to revolve around to where you don't see Awesome being given a lap dance_  
**  
Morgan:** Mr. B…where is Chuck…he's missing out on all the fun.  
**  
Abe:** Don't worry…he'll be here.

_As soon as he says that Abe's cell phone rings leading him to answer it leading to a back and forth conversation between father and son_  
**  
Abe:** Chuck…where are you son?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm in the elevator with Casey and Rusty's wife Isabel. It broke down dad and we called maintenance, but it will be a while before they can help us.  
**  
Morgan:** Is that Chuck? Let me speak to him. _Abe gives Morgan his phone_ Chuck…why aren't you here dude! _looks at Simone who is off camera as the guys hoot and holler_ You're missing out on the stripper you hired and I must say she is super hot! You did an awesome job my friend.  
**  
Chuck:** _grins_ Thanks Morg and I'm sorry buddy but the elevator broke down. Needless to say I'm stuck in here for a while. Go ahead and have a good time.

_Just as he says that Isabel growls in pain leading both Casey and Chuck to look at her. Casey speaks up_

**Casey:** Are you okay?  
**  
Isabel:** I'm fine…I think its just..._grabs her stomach with both hands as she backs up quickly against the wall_ Owwwwweerrreee! _begins to breathe hard_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Isabel_ Hold on Morgan…Isabel what's wrong?  
**  
Isabel:** This can't happen now…I'm only 8 ½ months along.  
**  
Chuck:** nervous/freaked out tone What can't happen?

_cut to Chuck suddenly backing up into Casey_  
**  
Casey:** Bartowski…why are you all of sudden getting up close and personal with me?

_Chuck points down and they both look_  
**  
Chuck:** Because of that.

cut _to both Casey and Chuck looking at each other then at Isabel_  
**  
Isabel:** _looks at Chuck with an intense stare_ My water broke, which probably means I'm going to go into labor soon.

_cut to both Chuck and Casey looking at each other again, then looking at Isabel, leading to Chuck to talk to Morgan on the phone_  
**  
Chuck:** Ummm Morgan…can you put Awesome on the phone…its really important.

_The scene ends with grimacing pain on Isabel's face as you see Casey and Chuck who have no idea what to do as Chuck is waiting for Morgan to get Awesome on the phone_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Devon's suite where Simone is dressed and looks with the rest of the guys as he's on the phone with a very freaked out Chuck and Isabel who is now on the elevator floor. Awesome speaks up_  
**  
Awesome:** _paces back and forth_ Chuck…how many contractions has she had and how many minutes are they apart?  
**  
Chuck:** _with a deer in the headlights look_ Uh…uh…uh  
**  
Casey:** _grabs the phone_ Devon…its John…she's had 5 contractions and each of them have been 5 minute apart lasting at least 1 minute.

_cut to everybody in the room intently listening to what Awesome is saying_  
**  
Awesome:** Okay…Casey…you have to listen to me…you or Chuck will have to deliver the baby while I talk to one of you on the phone.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck as he covers the phone_ Bartowski…Devon said to deliver the baby while he relays the instructions to me on the phone.  
**  
Chuck:** _eyes widen_ WHAT!

_cut to Isabel growling even louder leading to her cry_  
**  
Isabel:** I want my husband…get Rusty!

_cut to Chuck grabbing the phone and telling Awesome to get his dad so he can talk to him_  
**  
Abe:** What is it son?  
**  
Chuck:** Dad…call Rusty at this number and tell him to meet you in Devon's room and here is number to reach him.

_cut to Abe on the other end writing down the number_  
**  
Abe:** I got it…here's Devon.

_cut to Abe walking off camera dialing the number to get Rusty on the phone. The camera cuts back to Devon talking with Casey on the phone as it goes back to a back and forth conversation once again_  
**  
Awesome:** John…tell Chuck to have Isabel breathe and to keep breathing to control the pain. You know…hee hee hoooooo…hee hee…hoooooo  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Chuck…Devon wants Isabel to breathe. _motions with his hands_ Hee hee hooooo….hee hee hoooo.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Isabel_ Breathe Isabel…we'll do it together. Hee hee hoooo….hee hee hoooo.

_cut to back to Awesome continuing to do it over the phone as he walk off camera for a bit leading you to see everybody doing the breathing exercises as well in unison. Cut to Jeff sitting on top of the couch doing it so much that he passes out falling behind the couch. The camera cuts back to Isabel screaming out loud leading Awesome to hear it over the phone causing him to immediately talk to Casey_  
**  
Awesome:** John what do you see?

_cut to John seeing Isabel grabbing Chuck and pushing him back and forth causing him to hit the back of his head on the lower area of the elevator_  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ I see Chuck getting beat up by a pregnant woman.  
**  
Awesome:** What I mean is…lift her dress and check to if you see a head.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Bartowski…lift her dress up and check if you see a head.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Why don't you do it?  
**  
Casey:** As you can see I'm on the phone with Devon.

_suddenly you see Isabel grab Chuck and pull him in closer to her leading to growl in a voice somewhat similar to the exorcist_  
**  
Isabel:** _intense/manic look in her eyes_ Somebody look to see if there is a head now!  
**  
Chuck:** Yes ma'am…_cut to Chuck trying to but Isabel still has a hold of him_…ummm…could you let go of me so I can look.

_cut to Chuck moving over to her lower part of her extremities leading a camera shot to Isabel's point of view with her knees up. You see Chuck kneeling in front of her and Casey standing a bit to the left of Chuck. When Chuck lifts up her dress they both have this horrified look on there face leading to Casey to speak into the phone_  
**  
Casey:** Uh Devon…we see a head.  
**  
Awesome:** Okay…Casey…I want you to listen to me very carefully…_cut to a close up shot of Casey listening hard_…it time for you and Chuck to deliver the baby.

_The scene ends with Casey who has this deer in the headlights look as he lowers the phone leading Chuck to look at causing him to freak out even more_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Awesome giving instructions to Casey and as this happens you hear rapid repeated knocks at the door leading Morgan to step over a passed out Jeff and open it. When he opens Rusty quickly walks in like a chicken with his head cut off leading Abe to stop him and calm him down. Rusty speaks up_

**Rusty:** How is Isabel? Is she okay?  
**  
Abe:** _has both hands on Rusty's shoulders_ First off…calm down and breathe.

_cut to the big man with Simone who she introduced to the guys as Tiny chimes_  
**  
Tiny:** Yeah…do it like this…hee hee hooo…hee hoooo.

_cut to Abe and Rusty looking at Tiny leading to Rusty to speak up again_  
**  
Rusty:** Can I speak to her?  
**  
Abe:** Does she have her cell phone with her?  
**  
Rusty:** I think so.  
**  
Abe:** Call her.

_cut to Rusty fumbling with his phone and after a few second he punches a few numbers. Cut back to the elevator where you hear a phone ring in Isabel's purse. Isabel speaks up_  
**  
Isabel:** _looks at Chuck_ Could you get that...as you can clearly see I'm a bit busy.

_cut to Chuck getting her purse, looking through it, getting her phone, and then answering it leading to a back and forth conversation between Chuck and Rusty_  
**  
Chuck:** Isabel's phone…may I ask who is calling?  
**  
Rusty:** Chuck its Rusty…can I speak to my wife.

_cut to Chuck putting the phone near Isabel's ear and telling her its her husband leading to back and forth conversation between them_  
**  
Isabel:** _starts crying_ Honey thank God its you…I'm scared.  
**  
Chuck:** _talking under his breathe_ So am I

_cut to Casey hitting him upside the head_  
**  
Rusty:** I know baby…you have to breathe.

_cut to Isabel screaming in pain leading her to yell into the phone_  
**  
Isabel:** You did this to me you mother…

_cut to Rusty who tilts his head to the side as you hear the muffled screams of his wife on the other end. Cut back to Awesome talking to Casey_  
**  
Awesome:** John…I want you to repeat this chant and I know it sounds stupid but it is proven to work.

_cut to Casey hearing the chant on the other end all-the-while looking at Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** Are you serious? Okay.  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Casey:** Chuck I want you to repeat this chant…push 'em out…shove 'em out…waaaay out!  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey as he goes back to the other end_ Are you serious…let me talk to Awesome.  
**  
Casey:** Do it Bartowski!  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Isabel_ Isabel look at me. Push 'em out…shove 'em out…waaaay out! Push 'em out…shove 'em out…waaaay out!

_cut to Isabel pushing leading Casey to repeat the chant as well. Cut back to Awesome where he's not only repeating the chant but everybody else as well. Suddenly you see everybody in the room repeating the words push 'em out…shove 'em out…waaaay out as you see an up close intense pained look at Isabel's face at the bottom of the screen. You see her give one more loud scream leading you to cut to Awesome as he hears over the phone the sound of a baby crying as he turns around to look at Rusty who hears the same cries over his phone. Awesome speaks up_  
**  
Awesome:** _raises both hands in the air_ Congratulations…you're a dad! This is so awesome for you!

_cut to a very elated Rusty as everybody in the room scream for joy except for Jeff who is still passed out. Cut back to Casey, Chuck holding a new bundle of joy who is wrapped in Chuck's shirt_  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles as he hands her over to Isabel_ Great work mom.

_cut to a relieved, sweaty look on Isabel's face leading Casey to talk to Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** _puts his hand on Chuck's shoulder_ Good job Bartowski.  
**  
Chucks:** _smiles up at Casey_ Thanks…and you too Casey.

_Just as he says that that the elevator starts up again leading you to the scene to end as you see Casey, Chuck, Isabel and the newborn baby lower down out of camera view_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the waiting room around 1am at the Desert Springs Hospital Medical Center where you see not only Chuck, Casey and the rest of the guys including Jeff there but also Simone and Tiny in the waiting area as well. Cut to Rusty walking into the waiting room with a big smile on his face leading him to speak to the group_  
**  
Rusty:** Guys…it's a 8lb 5oz baby boy.

_cut to everybody walking up to either patting him on the back, shaking his hand, or just giving their congrats_  
**  
Chuck:** smiles Well I guess you didn't expect this to happen even in Vegas.

**Rusty:** _looks at Chuck_ I want to thank you…both of you for helping my wife through this and we'll always be deeply indebted to you.  
**  
Casey:** Though disturbingly creepy and thoroughly engrained in my mind now…I have to say it was a beautiful experience to be a part of.  
**  
Chuck:** My sentiments too.

**Rusty:** My wife wants to see you two. Come on.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at everybody_ We'll be right back guys.

_You see the guys walk off camera and after a moment or two you see all three of them walking into Isabel's hospital room leading Rusty to speak up_  
**  
Rusty:** _whispers_ Hey…look whose here to see you.

_cut to Chuck and Casey walking in waving as they see Isabel holding their baby_  
**  
Isabel:** Hey guys…if I haven't said enough in the elevator or in the ambulance ride over her…I want to say it again…thank you.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh…stop it. We're just glad the little guy is healthy.  
**  
Casey:** Same here.  
**  
Isabel:** _looks at Casey_ Do you want to hold her?  
**  
Casey:** Me? I don't know...I'm not…  
**  
Isabel:** Come on.

_cut to reluctantly leaning in as Isabel places the baby in his arms leading Casey to hold the baby. He begins to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** Am I holding him right?  
**  
Rusty:** _puts hand on Casey's shoulder_ You're holding him just fine.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey then at the proud parents_ So…what have you two decided to name him?

_cut to both of them looking at each other and then look at Chuck_  
**  
Isabel:** _smiles_ C.J. Ryan  
**  
Chuck:** _curious tone_ What does the initials C.J. stand for?  
**  
Rusty:** Charles John Ryan

_cut to both Casey and John looking at the parents as they have this honored look on their face leading to Chuck look at Casey_  
**  
Chuck:** Casey…are you crying?  
**  
Casey:** Of course not…my allergies are acting up.

_The scene switches from the hospital room in Desert Springs Hospital Medical Center to the next day at Casa Bartowski around noon where you see the ladies seeing the guys walk into the courtyard. Cut to the ladies going to their men leading Sarah to speak to Chuck_  
**  
Sarah:** So what happened in Vegas?

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey who looks at Awesome who in turn smiles at both of them leading Chuck to respond_  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah…what happens in Vegas…stays in Vegas.

_The episode ends with you seeing Chuck, Awesome, and Casey hugging their ladies then walking towards Ellie's apartment_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
